At night or in low visibility condition, in order to make wearable articles (such as clothes, shoes and caps, etc.) produce strong lighting decoration or warning effect, two methods, namely active light emission and passive light emission are often used in the prior art to realize lighting or warning effect.
For active light emission method, usually a light-emitting element such as an LED lamp is disposed on a wearable article to realize active light emission. When this active light emission mode is used, it is often necessary to have a large area of circuit or electrical signal transmission wirings provided on the wearable article. Since the shape of the wearable article is constantly changing, it is therefore easy to cause damage to the circuit structure. On the one hand, this shortens the working life of the light-emitting components; and on the other hand, this causes potential safety issue when short circuit of the circuit structure occurs.
For the passive light emission method, a reflective material, such as fluorescent paint or the like, is usually applied to the wearable article and is visualized by reflection. However, light intensity produced by such passive lighting is limited by the intensity of the light source. When the intensity of the light source is insufficient, the light reflection effect is poor, and the object of showing of clear illumination cannot be achieved.
Therefore, how to improve luminous effect of a wearable article while reducing its potential safety hazard has become a technical problem to be solved urgently.